My Little Hikari
by Phoenix From The Ashes
Summary: There is love. And then there is obsession. And then? There is madness.


My little Hikari

Hi everyone, this is just an oneshot for a competition so please don't ask for a second chapter! Right, just so I don't get flames, I don't think Yami is mad either; it just fitted in with the story ok?!

**-------------------------------**

_In the end it was coming, slowly but inevitably. The way he refused to let anyone else touch me, the way he held onto me possessively whenever he could, murmuring his own dirty thoughts into my ears at every chance. And I loved it. Lapped it up pathetically. Laughed at some of the most sick minded things I had ever heard just because they came form his mouth. Flowed off his tongue for my ears only._

_I was blind until the end. No little nagging feeling that something was wrong, no little whisper in my ear that I should run, no warning… no that's wrong. I had plenty of warnings, but I was too much of a lovesick fool to heed them. I carried on in my own innocent little way, smiling when he asked me too, crying when he wanted me too and always laughing when he demanded. That's the thing he loved most about me, my laugh, "as sweet as the soft trickling water from one of the many streams leading off the great Nile." That's what he used to say._

_I was so happy that he loved me. So happy to be "the one". He could have had so many others, Anzu, Ryou, Duke; hell even Seto admitted his love for him. But he overlooked them all for me. He always told them the same thing, " He is my hikari, and we belong together in life and death."_

_In life and death. That's what he said. Held together for an eternity. Forever._

_And that's what hurts me. Tears me apart. Eats me up from inside. He loves me too much. Something we mortals might say is impossible, but to a creature of darkness, a god in his own life, he knows he can do anything he damn well pleases._

_And you know what? I still love him and I will always love him. Because he loves me, loves me with all of his heart and soul. And that's what's going to kill me._

'I'm sorry I have to do this my hikari,' Yami puffs as he tightens the rope around my wrists that prevent me from running, 'but you tried to run, and I'm afraid I can't let you do that.'

I look at him horrified as he adjusts my gag that ensures I won't scream. Like I would. I'm too scared. He opens his bedside drawer and pulls something out, I can't see, he's turned away from me. He slowly turns around; he's holding a gun. He's going to kill me with as gun, I scream in my head. But instead of the manic grin you would expect on a soon-to-be-murderer, his face held a peaceful smile, a happy smile.

He sets the gun nearby and reaches up with one hand to softly run a single finger down the side of my face. I gaze at him, unflinching, not willing to let him know I was scared. After all I still love him.

'One last kiss my little hikari.' He whispers before pressing his lips against mine through the cloth gag. I couldn't help it; I let a single forlorn tear flow down my cheek.

'Don't cry my little hikari,' he murmurs, 'We'll be together forever soon.'

He pulls away and gives me a loving gaze before picking up the gun. Panic floods through my veins. I feel sick to my bones.

'I'll see you in heaven my little hikari.' Yami smiles sweetly before pointing the gun at me and ever so lovingly yet ever so sickeningly pulled the trigger.

I feel intense pain rip through my heart, mentally and physically. I look down to see a red liquid soaking through my clothing, across my chest, somewhere in my mind; I vaguely register that this must be my own blood.

I look up in time to see him raise the gun to his own forehead, give me a shaky smile and then set himself free. As he fires, my vision dims, I feel something warm splatter across my face.

In the background I can hear footsteps thundering up the stairway. Then a loud shriek, from Grandpa I think. I can hear hysterical sobbing as he screams in agony, having to watch his only grandchild die.

I can't feel pain anymore, something, which I'm glad for. In fact I feel nothing, no remorse for the life I'll miss, no sorrow in having to wait for my friends, not even guilt for not regretting. Everything has gone, faded away, left me, forsaken me, and forgotten me.

I shudder as I breathe in my last breath. I'm falling now, falling forever. I'm dieing.

**-------------------------------**

Two individuals are walking towards each other. Joy on their faces as they realise that they will always be together. And they keep on walking, forever in fact. But they will never reach one another.

To punish one, for committing two unforgivable sins, to save the other. The only to stop this was for one of them to head back, turn away. Shun their one and only love.

And as the decades, then centuries and even millenniums passed, when the earth had died and another had been formed in it's place, the smiles had gone. All that was left was tears. As they realised they would never touch each other again.

And eventually one of them turned away, and walked away. The other broke down and cried out in despair, before being taken to rot in hell.

But the Hikari didn't look back, not at the his crush, not at his lover and definitely not at his murderer.

Not once.

**-------------------------------**

Well wasn't that fun! Ok, please no flames as my 'temu-chan shall come back to mind crush all flamers!

**Notes;**

**Hikari is light in Japanese**

**Bye all!**


End file.
